


Best day (not last)

by Ist_Narsha_Shehlisa



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Everyone is jerk except for Jason, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ist_Narsha_Shehlisa/pseuds/Ist_Narsha_Shehlisa
Summary: Birthday’s either happen or they don’t, the worst ones are the promised ones that never happen, accept Jason comes to save Tim’s day.





	Best day (not last)

**Author's Note:**

> Based mostly off a head canon by neat-oh (ps. I have no idea how to reference so if the author of the headcanon ses this, I am totally referencing you, sorry)

“Thanks Dick but I know you're really busy,” translated into, please don't try Dick, we all know that won't happen, but as usual Dick was persistent. He pleaded and prodded at Tim trying to get him to accept that there will be a birthday party no matter what and Tim could only shake his head with a sad smile. Why wouldn't any kid want a birthday party, Dick couldn't understand the concept of not wanting to commemorate one's birthday, this one being Tim's eighteenth which was definitely a very important occasion. He hadn't noticed how Tim slinked away from touches now, or how he had gotten his own place mostly to keep away from all of them.

“C'mon Timmy, I swear it'll be worth it, and I'll get Bruce to go, I know he'll want to.”

In Tim's mind, Bruce of all people. Work, work and more work, that was what his life consisted of just like his parents. Always so focused on work that they all forgot him because he was so forgettable, that is most probably his own fault. He was already used it.

“Sorry, Dick, I gotta go, some problems at the office, we'll talk later.” Which translated to _We'll probably not see each other for a long time._

But Dick is persistent and he continued to pester Tim until the boy gave in. Deep down though, something in Tim's heart leapt at the thought that he'd finally experience what it's like to celebrate his birthday. Granted it will be a mature event with Dick being the only child element there. But he was...in strange words, looking forward to the party. A ritzy restaurant that the elder had picked out at 8pm sharp, and Jason was invited. Tim wasn't sure what he'd felt about that but decided on hopeful. Tim decided he'd order some wine for Bruce, Dick and Jason, Jason will need to improve his taste in alcohol anyway.  
He spent the afternoon before the dinner picking out his outfit. It's just a dinner party with friends, so he really shouldn't need to put too much thought into what he wears but he can't help the excitement bubbling up inside make him get a bit to into the process. Maybe the red tie with a white dress shirt and a dark grey suit would be nice, Tim thought. A small smile spread across his lips  
He feels lighter, happier, hopeful.

 

Jason feels a sense of dread upon receiving the invitation direct to his personal number. He paced around his safehouse, half way across Gotham. Sure it was Tim's birthday congrats and all but he couldn't understand what possessed Dick to invite him to such an occasion. Especially if it's the Replacement's day. He let out an exasperated sigh as he collapsed onto his couch, glancing down at the message. The amount of emoticons Dick add to his messages is borderline irritating, like the awkward dad trying to catch up with modern trends. Jason flipped his phone back over and sat there, head hanging over the back of the couch. How was he supposed to deal with this? He and Tim were talking but they were hardly that friendly and given how strained their previous interactions were, or more specifically, how close he came to ending Tim's life more than once, he doubted that he'd be happy that Jason was invited. That was being generous.  
Dick had to be out of his mind.  
Jason let out another heavy breath and got up from the couch, took a few weary strides towards the fridge and pulled out a beer. He really needed one right now. Returning to his seat, still warm, he cracked it open. He almost downed it one go. Jason listened to the soft noise outside of his apartment, the city's hum and buzz. Gotham doesn't sleep, and she is a dangerous place.

“Fuck it, it couldn't be worse than dying by Joker,” he muttered, downing the rest of his beer and leaving it on the stand. Time to look for something nice and appropriate to wear, couldn't attend the replacement's birthday looking like some thug on the street after all. Not that he didn't wear the look well.

It had been another of those long restless nights, chasing a cleverly planned smuggling operation and more than likely a deal between some drug lords and Penguin. Rarely did the stocky man miss such an opportunity, well, the same could be said for Black Mask or Two-face and tonight was just another night chasing leads around, unfortunately, baring nothing about the ring. Batman and Nightwing both had to call it off for the night and they were both tired and frustrated, in no shape to continue the search. They both made it back to an Alfred-less cave, the butler on a well deserved holiday. It was strange, not having him to greet them as he usually did after a long patrol, still, Bruce thought, they would get used to it eventually, after all they could survive another two weeks without his valuable presence. As usual, Bruce immediately gravitated to the Bat-computer and began to work on the rest of the investigation, putting every information they'd found into the report to be reviewed later.  
Dick hovered over his shoulder every once in a while to give his side, “There was one guy I managed to catch, he's part of this ring, problem is he doesn't know who's running the operation and who's involved but he did give me some good pointers on where they met for business, took a bit of convincing but he spilled. It could be worth looking at tomorrow.”  
Bruce grunted in response, but by now Dick knew to interpret it as approval. If the crime lords were all working together, this could be a lot more complicated but at least it was a start, eventually. Just as they were finishing up and getting ready to turn in for the night, the phone began to ring. It must be Alfred, only he would know to call at this time. Dick was quicker as he practically bounced over to the telephone despite being bone tired.

“Alfred, how's everything in paradise?” Dick chirped.

“I hardly call British weather to be paradise material Master Dick but if you must know, I am well rested. I trust you are all well in my absence?”

“We haven't broken anything, if that's what you mean.”

“Good, I shall hate to come home and find the washing machine in pieces,” Dick chuckled, god knows they all missed hearing Alfred's awesome wit of the day, “Ah, and how was the party, good I hope?”

Dick froze, wait, party?...Oh no…

Bruce overheard of course and he turned to Dick with a confused look on his face, “What party?”

All Dick could say was, oh no oh noohnononono. He glanced up at the clock and felt cold horror surge through him. 11:18pm. Tim's birthday party was over three hours ago. He had to excuse himself from the phone and apologized as he hung up, then with guilty eyes, looked up at Bruce who seemed to gather something very important had been forgotten.

“Today, was Tim's birthday, we were supposed to be there with him at eight tonight.”

Realization dawned on Bruce too late as he only remembered now that today was indeed Tim's birthday, eighteenth birthday. He suddenly couldn't swallow, a lump had formed in his throught nearly blocking his ability to breathe, or maybe that was his chest. He looked to see Dick had fallen into one of the chairs, sitting forward with his hands on his head. They'd forgotten about Tim again, Bruce had forgotten about his poor, special, talented son who never spoke, never asked for more, never complained. He'd failed to be there for Tim, once again. There was no way they could ever make it up to him, they'd just confirmed his fears and disappointment. He wouldn't ever trust them when they try again, and it will get worse when they try to explain because he always understands. Tim may never look at them again without a smile so fake it hurts and say, _I know, you guys were busy. You have more important things to worry about, I'll be fine._ No you're not Tim. They had some time left, it was just half an hour before midnight, before the day is truly over, but Tim hasn't come to the manor and no matter how they search, he remained invisible. One thing they've learned is that when Tim doesn't want to be found, he will never be found. Bruce's tracer had disappeared or misled enough to prove that. Bruce and Dick exchanged a look, apology dead before it could even think to find it's way to Tim.

Jason was late, dead late to be exact. A quarter to nine and forty five minutes late to the party. He hopes this isn't a reoccurring thing with him because if he was ever this late to save someone's life, well, that would make him a hypocrite. He kicks the bike into off mode and pulls off the helmet. Damn it, he thought, damn helmet hair, he hopes it doesn't make him look too much like a thug. Jason dismounts his bike and pulls a decorated box from the seat. After spending nearly two hours before the party pondering whether he should just not show up, his more charitable side finally convinced him into attending, after all what's a few hours off patrol and a seventy-eight dollar box of chocolates plus dignity if he had any. A lot. So Jason is really hoping this night is worth the trouble otherwise, he'll have to throttle someone. He stalks his way right up to the door, with a garbled, half-hearted apology.

“Sorry guys, I'm way late, I had to...uh...” his apology drifts off as he spots a very alone bird in the corner table surrounded by three empty chairs. Tim sat by the window, looking out onto the street, his eyes drifting upward like he was expecting to see something before he turned back to his glass, filled halfway with red and not a single drop drunk. A bottle of white lying in a gradually warming puddle in the holder. Tim looked back out again, Jason catching the look in his eyes. His face was expressionless but his eyes told a million stories, a thousand thoughts, a hundred reasons and one emotion. He looked like the most miserable person on earth if Jason had thought that was even possible, and the worst thing about this was, Replacement didn't even look surprised, like he'd seen this coming from a mile away. It was beginning to fill Jason with a whole load of rage.  
It didn't look like he'd spotted Jason yet.

“Hello, sir, may I help you?” A voice snapped him back to reality and Jason looked to see a kind waitress waiting expectantly.

“Uh, yeah, actually I'm here for the party over in...” Jason pointed briefly to Tim's table, the waitress looked back and her expression changed to one of pity.

“Oh, of course, I'll bring you over now,” Jason could tell she had been looking after the table as well. She must have watched as Tim had come, excited and nervous and sat there until he'd lost all hope.

“Thanks and can you do something for me?” She turned around and saw him push cash into her hand, “Get me the best you can offer, drinks and food, I want it to be special, just the two of us.”

Her eyes lighted up a bit and she smiled brightly, “Sure thing.”

“Thanks.”

Jason took his seat right in front of Tim who looked up in shock. Oh now he was really surprised, it was quite a nice look from the stoic and cold version of Tim. In response, Jason grinned widely at him.

“Wow, pretender, did you miss me that much?” Tim raised an eyebrow at him but smirked, catching the horrible joke in there.

“This is extremely out of character for you Jason, I didn't think you were a birthday person.”

“Ouch, come on Tim, I may not look like it but I love a good party.”

Tim's face dropped a bit at that, “Parties usually involve more than two people in case you've forgotten.”

Fuck! Jason was going to kill Bruce and Dick later, he hoped they were both wrong and Dick and Bruce were just late too. They could drag this out for a bit longer while they waited. SO they talked about little things, Tim's day, his plans, about recent cases. Tim seemed genuinely interested but Jason had a feeling there was something much deeper than that, Tim was good at making it seem as if his work was all that mattered to him but somehow, Jason could tell that if he dug deeper, there was a part of Tim that the boy had buried, what he really likes, hates, wants. When he checked the time again, it had just gone 9:43 so Jason decided it was time they went ahead without the boss and golden boy. He gestured to the waitress and told her that no other guests were attending and she promptly moved them over to a two seater. Tim seemed confused but he accepted the change, it didn't make sense to take up a large table with so few people any way.  
At the same time Jason chose the exact moment to request the food and wine to be brought out and replace the ice in the box. With two bottles of fine wine and the best choices on a secret menu, Tim was nearly over-whelmed and he hadn't even drank or eaten yet.

“Uh Jason, isn't this a bit much?”

“What, the wine or the food?”

“Both, I mean, it looks expensive, I can pay and all but is this necessary?”

“Nah, I already paid and tipped, so you don't need to worry. Tonight's your eighteenth after all so it should be special.”

Tim looked even more surprised by that but that melted away into bliss as he took the first bite. Jason couldn't help but chuckle much to Tim's embarrassment.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to do that, I spent a lot of my early years eating junk and mostly surviving on coffee and bars after I moved out so, this is really good.”

“Great, because I'd have to sock you if you said it was crap.” Tim laughed making Jason smile fondly at the sound. He poured a little red into Tim's new glass and watched as he took a sip.

“Now that, is very Jason of you, oh wow, this wine is amazing and I don't know if it's the one I brought or the second one.” 

“Hmm, finish that, try the other one.”

“Oh god no, I'm no drinker, and I'll be hazardous risk to society with my car if I'm inebriated,” Tim chuckled as his cheeks turned a slight shade darker, red against his paleness.

“Don't worry, I'll be policing your alcohol intake for tonight.”

“I don't trust you, you drank way more than I did.”

“Exactly, I'll be taking the brunt of it and I've got a way higher tolerance than you kid.”

“Point.”

They ate and drank and talked about many things, picking up where they left off. Gradually, Jason dug deeper into the depths of Tim's life, and Tim for the first time let him. He found out about his favourite past-time, his photography that could've become his career and how it led him to learn more and more about Batman and Robin and about Dick, Bruce and Jason before he died. Tim's nerdiness and all the video games, boardgames which he played with friends after school and how one of them led him to one up Joker when he took Gotham hostage. Jason was shocked, amused and proud all at the same time for the little bird having taken the joke out of Joker without even having to go in swinging first chance. Jason learned that Tim had crazy hacking skills which Jason filed away in the back of his mind, do not mess with Tim Drake or suffer the wrath of his nerd. How he used to have a guitar which he left behind after his Dad died, he could still remember some of the cords he'd practiced on it. But he could barely remember his parents, his mother the least, they were always away somewhere, business or holiday, it was always without Tim. So the kid had spent nearly all of his childhood in a big house with no one. It would explain how a less-than-ten-year-old was able to sneak out with a camera and chase Batman and Robin about the roofs. Some of the things he still carried into his new life. The reminders in his apartment of people he loved and lost. It was soon clear that this babybird was a big ball of sadness crowding up inside him and nothing could convince him to let it go. Jason could remember just how horrid his life on the streets was, constantly fighting for survival, but at least he was certain of one thing, he fought, fists and all. It was easy for him to let out the nasty emotions, no matter who it was he had to let it out on. Expressing his feelings was never a problem. But for Tim letting them out was bad, a big mistake, so he bottled himself up, pushing aside the parts of himself that made him Tim and forced himself to become more and more like a soldier, more functional.  
That's what he saw tonight, another quiet moment where he tipped more of that sadness into the bottle inside him. That was time, Jason thought, to take action.

“I'm glad you're letting go, I don't think I ever got to see you like this.”

Tim was silent for a moment, he swirled the wine around in his glass and then looked out the window once more, a quiet, contemplative look on his face. Jason could see it again, that ball of mess and swirling emotions inside him like a storm. On his second glass and still unable to block the negativity, the pain must really run deep.

“I don't think I've heard myself for a long time. It's embarrassing really. Since I was little, I've learned that no matter how much I beg or cry, no one ever cares. If I make too much noise, I just become a burden. That's why this life suits me. I don't need to be heard.”

Didn't anyone ever tell the kid when he's done enough? Except B obviously won't because he's no different and certainly not the Golden Wonder because his head is too high up in the clouds to notice. No one is fucking robot, Jason wanted to say, so it's okay to be human.  
Instead his hand reached out and covered Tim's little balled up fist, gentle, if not nervous, and they both stared in shock at his rare show of affection. Jason swallowed but forced himself to continued as if oblivious to awkwardness.

“That's not totally true. You can always cry to Alfred, he'll even give you cookies.”

Tim laughed, a light sound with no trace of the bat mentality in there, he could become someone completely different. If he could just let go.

“You're never going to be totally alone, not even I could get away with it. You're strong Tim, you may be a replacement but you're damn good at the job. You're a survivor just like all of us. And you know what, you've got more people looking out for you than you know, so you are nowhere near as much a pain in the ass as much as Dick.”

Tim looked up staring Jason straight in the eyes as though he was searching for something. Jason felt borderline uncomfortable mostly because even he had his insecurities to hide. But he distracted them both as he refilled Tim's glass. Who in response raised an eyebrow but was in no mood to object, hell, he needed it anyway, they both did.

“I don't think I told anyone but one time, Dick thought it would be a great idea to cheer me up the first night I screwed up by dumping pink all over one of Penguin's lounges, you should've seen the look on his face, Bruce couldn't hold it in either and...” 

Tim beamed as Jason told stories of being Robin, leaving out the Robin and sometimes, he'd give accounts of his own moments of mischievous moment. Most of them involving Dick because there was no way anyone could get away without involving him somehow, even when he'd mellowed out over the years, he'd still have this evil glint in his eye when he thought of a good prank. Hence, a grown man chasing a young boy up and down the fire escape, climbing and hopping around like a monkey. Jason was thoroughly in disbelief with that one, now that he got some more dirt on Golden boy, there was no way he was going to let him live this down. They talked and talked through the starter, main course and dessert which Jason had to admit to Tim, he wasn't used to this kind of fine dining but hell, he had Bruce's card details so they were free to go crazy. Tim answered with an evil little grin. Not like the billionaire would notice a few hundred missing anyway. When they were done, they ordered a few more dishes to takeout for Tim's heartbreakingly empty fridge and several bottles of wine for cellar Tim had just built for fun, because a Wayne must have a wine cellar somewhere. Tim had shot Jason a questioning look but dropped it even before it could be said, it was Jason, he probably found some way of snooping around his apartment, which would explain the missing items replaced by bizarre substitutes. Like the modern utilitarian lamp that was mysteriously replaced by a lava one.

They left full and content, just past midnight and closing, Jason thoroughly enjoying life since he died and came back, and Tim overwhelmingly happy for the first time in a long time. Incidentally, he also had a little bit too much to drink and was in no shape or form to drive. So they left Redbird in the parking lot and instead decided to take Jason's bike to his nearest safehouse, Tim could barely make three steps without his feet tripping over each other, surprisingly enough, his mind was still clear enough to know how tipsy he was. Tim couldn't stop laughing at how awkward he, Tim Drake who was Red Robin and CEO of Wayne Enterprises, was and how he should be absolutely ashamed of how he was embarrassing himself but couldn't stop laughing. Even Jason was enjoying chuckling at Tim. Jason handed the boy his jacket since Tim was more than likely to freeze on the way, at the most Jason would be slightly uncomfortable but otherwise fine once they were there. Tim shot him a quizzical glance but asked no questions, smart boy. They both mounted Jason's bike and he kicked the sidestand back into place.

“You sure your car is okay to sit overnight in an empty parking lot?” Jason asked eyeing the solitary red vehicle sitting under the street lamp.

“I built her, Redbird can take care of herself while I'm gone, and she'll call me when she is in trouble,” Tim replied as he sunk snuggly against Jason's back. Jason raised an eyebrow at Tim's use of pronouns with his car but wisely chose not to comment on it. Instead, he revved up the engine before taking off. It was a clear night, with few clouds in the sky to block out the moon and stars, and in the heat of the moment, Jason decided to veer off his usual route home and go for a scenic one. A road that took them to the outskirts of the city, the more isolated and quiet path up and around hills which gave them full view of the sky and some of the cityscapes below. Sure it took them over an hour and a half longer than usual to get to Jason's safehouse but as the wind fanned around them and Tim sighed blissfully and cuddled even closer as he got a good view of the peaceful night, well worth it Jason thought. He secretly enjoyed the feeling of the cautious and normally tense bird finally let himself go with him. His mouth tugged upwards in a soft smile as the sped on.

“Phew that was great,” Tim said as he dismounted the bike and pulled of the extra helmet. He peeked into the back compartment and hummed in approval, “Wow, your bike can really store a lot, we got so much I thought for sure our stuff would spill out.”

“Yeah? Well she's designed to hold a lot of stuff, including what I need for patrol, this is nothing.”

“Impressive.”

Tim stumbled a bit as he attempted to walk up the stairs with his load. Jason took the bags for him, leaving his hands free to support himself as he trudged ever so cautiously up to the door, taking the bags back so Jason could rummage around for the keys. Trying to unlock a door in the dark made for some rather humorous fumbling. They were finally in and Jason proceeded to put the food and drink in his refrigerator.

“We can pick it up and leave them in your place,” Jason said.

Tim opened his mouth to say something.

“ _After_ you sleep it off.”

Jason began to usher Tim in the direction of the bedroom, the only one available in the whole place and gather some spare clothes for Tim. Closing the door, he gathered his own clothes and changed in the bathroom, emerging five minutes later to see the door still closed. Damn kid takes forever, he thought as he sat down and waited for Tim to finish changing out of the suit. As he sat and listened to the soft rustling behind the door, Jason found himself wondering if Tim felt differently about him. Sure things seemed to have improved tonight but that could be the wine talking. Certainly, on his part, he'd gained a new insight on the boy and found a very lonely and sad child, growing up squeezing himself into the smallest spaces possible just so he won't get in the way. It was a very lonely life, having everything and nothing at the same time. At least, growing up on the streets a poor street urchin, he knew where he stood, and he had allies. It was a tough life but there was no room for anything else.  
Jason wondered what it was like to have living parents but never to have them around. And friends, the only other thing that kept Tim grounded and human, he'd lost his best friends, good friends, he watched them all die around him like he was the one cursed. No wonder the kid felt like he was a blight. He must have thought some sadistic force out there was making sure that he was the only one who would live to see him lose everything and that in some sick way, it must be his fault.  
Just then the door opened and Jason saw him standing in the doorway, a bit bleary eyes and swaddled in his oversized shirt and pants that looked like they could fall off any moment. Tim tried to stare at him and failed.

“S-sorry, I couldn't see the buttons clearly.”

“You look tired,” Jason commented as Tim rubbed at his eyes.

“No, I-I'm not, actually, just a bit...unfocused.”

Jason laughed and a small blush was creeping up his face. How perfectly adorable for the babybird. It was hard to believe this was an eighteen year old, swallowed up in clothes two sizes too big for him and blushing like a virgin.

“I'll take the couch, you can have the bed.” Jason said, pulling out some blankets from underneath.

Tim shook his head, “No, no it's fine, you've already done so much for me. I couldn't possibly take your bed, that would be unfair. Please I insist that I should take the couch, I can leave in the morning and I won't have to wake you up. It's only fair-”

“Tim,” Jason said firmly and Tim stopped his incoherent rambling, “It's my bed, I can sleep in it whenever I want. Plus, you're going to need it.”

Tim had to pause for a moment while his brain registered the string of words coming in before finally, after a lot of frowning and confused looks, he nodded in agreement. Might as well since he can't seem to focus on anything right now.

“Come on, it's cold tonight, I'll get some more blankets for you.”

They both kind of pushed into the bedroom together or Jason prodded Tim until he walked in and then proceeded to steer the tipsy boy towards the bed before turning around and going to the closet for those blankets. Suddenly he felt a hand grab and scrunch up the hem of his shirt. Tim rested his cheek on his back and sighed in contentment.

“Awfully cuddly aren't we?” Jason joked as he turned. Tim looked up at him with his wide, bright eyes. Blue like the sky and clear for that moment.

“Thank you, Jason, today, this is my first and best birthday I've ever had in my life, and just with you.”

Jason swallowed and laughed shakily, “That's not something you normally say to another guy and one that's tried to kill you a couple of times.”

“You didn't mean it, you didn't mean any of what you said before. You're a good person Jason, always. And I mean it, what I said, I'm really happy. Thank you.” 

Tim pressed his head down against Jason's chest and smiled. Jason forced himself to swallow again. He was going out on a limb here but he'd kick himself in the ass if he didn't…  
He looked down and pulled Tim's face to look up at him, staring deeply to see behind them, into his heart. He saw a flicker of something in there and risking his dignity and potentially his life, he brought them closer and closer together until their lips met. Soft and tender, Tim melted against him as he accepted Jason and let him take control, for once, letting go, letting someone move him. Jason's caressed his cheek, stroking down his neck and over his arm. His other hand on the small of the boy's back. They read each other through their lips, sparks possibly flying between their hearts until they finally broke away. Eyes still staring into each other.

“I can, make your night even better and more memorable, if you want.” Jason said.

Tim smiled, a soft and happy smile with none of that snarky attitude or stoic falsehood, just, Tim, that love and brightness underneath. He chuckled softly, his eyes downcast for a moment before coming up again, glittering sky blue. He planted a sweet peck on the corner of Jason's lip, “I'd like that.”


End file.
